Christmas Eve
by SVURulez
Summary: T'was the night before christams and all through the station house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. El and Liv sat at their desks with care in hope that christmas would soon be there... EO cowritten with SVU.AND.MARISKA.FAN Enjoy! ONESHOT


"I love Christmas" Olivia sighed as she looked around the brightly decorated station house. She and Elliot were the only ones there but it didn't feel empty, it felt alive. Christmas eve had drawn close so quickly and as both Elliot and Olivia had no one to share it with they decided to stay back at the office and keep each other company whilst doing paper work.

"Me too, but it's so much better when you're with someone" Elliot agreed.

"That's why we're here together"

"Hey Liv, do you reckon that everyone will mind if we opened the Christmas presents early?" Elliot said, eyeing the Christmas tree placed at the far end of the room.

"Probably not, but lets leave it until tomorrow, it'll be more fun"

"aww do we have to?" whined Elliot, suddenly reminding Olivia of a little kid begging for treats.

"Yes. Don't you want to open your presents along with everyone else tomorrow morning?"

"I'm bored of paperwork and I want to open them right now! You said so yourself that they probably wouldn't mind..." Elliot looked longingly at the presents stacked neatly under the tree. Olivia sighed, pretending to be exasperated.

"Alright, I take back what I said earlier. I think the rest of the squad will mind...alot if you open all your presents now. Especially Munch...you know he likes to open his presents first"

"Munch! What about me? What I want is important too!" Elliot pouted, and tried his best to pull off a puppy-dog look, but his expression just caused Olivia to burst out laughing.

"Hey don't laugh! Come on Liv, don't you wanna see what I got you?"

"Yeah but you'll love what I got you" Olivia smiled

"No Liv don't do that! Now I want to open them more! Come on just one...please!" Elliot continued to whine.

"Ok then, just one" Olivia caved in.

"YAY thank you!" Elliot jumped up and started to run towards the tree. He was halfway there when he suddenly stopped, turned around, and ran back to give her a hug. Then he ran back to the presents. Laughing, Olivia watched him rummage through the pile, looking for one that was addressed to him. He was like a little kid on Christmas morning. Then again, he was...except for the morning part.

"But don't even think about opening the one from me!" Olivia warned. "I want you to save that for last"

"Oh ok then," Elliot sighed just as he spotted a present from Munch, he grabbed it and started pulling paper off it, revealing some cologne and a nice tie. But now that Elliot opened one, he couldn't stop. He reached for another, this one from Fin, but before he could open it Olivia stopped him.

"I said one"

"But come on please! I already opened one, please Liv" Elliot continued to beg.

"Fine but I'm not taking the blame," Olivia sighed joining Elliot on the ground but refusing to open her presents.

Elliot tore them open faster than Olivia imagined. Once he was done, he had a hooded jumper from Fin, a very weird pair of fluffy handcuffs from Casey (attached was a note that said, "Enjoy your gift". This made Elliot laugh) and socks from Cragen. He wasn't very amused; he'd expected better gifts.

"Liv can I have your gift now...please" Elliot begged frowning.

"NO! If you want to open my present you should at least wait until it's actually Christmas!"

"Fine...how about I stay up until midnight and open it then?" Elliot asked hopefully. Olivia had to smile at his persistence.

"Hmm...I'll think about it. But you're definitely not getting your hands on it before midnight! In fact..." she reached into the pile and felt around until she pulled out a package - her gift to Elliot. "...I'm going to take this so you cant open it until I say so."

"Hey that's not fair!" Elliot was starting to sound like his son, Dickie, again. Olivia chuckled at that thought.

"Well...I guess I could always run out and get you a different present... how do another pair of socks sound?" she threatened, half-seriously.

"NO! Please! Even if you do have better taste in socks than Cragen..." Elliot begged, then sighed. "Alright, alright...I'll be good!"

"You're still not getting it until morning"

"Oh come on please"

"Ok how's this sound, I'll give you part of your present now?" Olivia said licking her lips.

"Ok then" Elliot shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Olivia slowly moved closer to him, until their lips met.

When they finally pulled away, all thoughts of presents had been forgotten. Both were slightly breathless. Elliot was mildly surprised, but not about the fact that the kiss had felt so right - he had known for a long time what he wanted. No, what surprised him was that Olivia had initiated it. He had been almost convinced that she thought of him as a brother.

After a few moments Olivia spoke,

"Merry Christmas Elliot"


End file.
